


Next Time

by misdemeanour



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, and like a true champ fell asleep, lena got sombra to watch sonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 09:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9600977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misdemeanour/pseuds/misdemeanour
Summary: Lena is asleep, and Sombra contemplates.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a couple days ago and decided to share it. It's short, but hopefully some of you can get something from this. I wish I had the motivation and wherewithal to write more, write better and write more substantial pieces. In the meantime, please enjoy!

The hand on the small of her back is both an anchor and a comfortable weight. Pinned by indecision and a refusal to admit she likes this, the intimacy of sharing someone’s space.

She should leave. She should wiggle out from under Lena’s hand. Except Sombra fell for it, fell for the way Lena held her, smoothed away her hair idly as a shitty cartoon played on her equally shitty tv. That was almost an hour ago, and now Lena slept, the steady rise and fall of her chest moving Sombra with it.

Sunlight streams through the window, spills golden onto the floor of Lena’s small flat. Sombra watches the dust motes linger in the air, no longer interested in whatever Sonic was doing. For someone so small, and so bony, Lena’s surprisingly comfortable. (It helps that her chronal accelerator rests on it’s charger under the window.)

Craving closeness isn’t something she cares to acknowledge. Sombra tells herself she’s just tired, that she doesn’t want to wake Lena who’s fallen asleep half-way into the first season.

So she stays put.

So she lets herself relax.

So she presses a kiss to Lena’s cheek (who stirs for a second, half-smile on her lips as she mumbles something Sombra can’t decipher) and tells herself next time.

Next time she’ll leave. 

(She tells herself the same thing next time. The cycle repeats.)


End file.
